Calling Swiss Army
by Smarty 94
Summary: When an unknown assassin starts to target Lynn Sr; Meek with no choice decides to get Swiss Army's help in order to find out who and why, but also keeps a sharp eye out on his sworn enemy. Meanwhile; Lisa is given an opportunity to work on Galvan Prime
1. Unknown Killer

With Lynn Sr; he was sitting in a hot tub with Bugs Bunny.

"Ooh, this feels good." said Lynn Sr.

"Yep, the best thing about dating someone who has a very rich father that's in a country club with a very long name." said Bugs.

Lynn Sr is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Lynn Sr.

Bugs nodded.

"Yep." said Bugs.

Lynn Sr is shocked.

"Huh neat." He said.

"Of course it is." said Bugs.

Just then Rita came out and she saw her husband.

"Please tell me those bubbles are from the tub." said Rita.

Bugs flipped a switch and the bubbles turned off.

Rita smiled.

"Oh good." She said, "Make room for me please."

"Yeah, about that. We're not even wearing any swim shorts underneath this water. This is a nudist hot tub." said Bugs.

"Doesn't really bother me." said Rita.

She then tore off her outfit, causing Bugs to cover his eyes.

"AHY CRUMBA!" He shouted.

He was then hit in the face by a rock.

"THAT'S MY CATCHPHRASE!" yelled a voice, "GO GET YOUR OWN!"

Bugs groaned as Rita entered the pool.

"Well, I'm going to do some golfing." said Bugs.

He got out of the tub and left the room.

Rita was confused.

"What's with him?" said Rita.

"No idea." said Lynn Sr.

Unknown to them someone was watching the parents and has his eyes set on Lynn sr.

"You will pay. Good thing the hot tub room also serves as a sauna." said the figure.

The figure then turned a dial, causing it to say 'Excrutiatingly hot' before walking off.

"Soon he will die." said the Figure.

Rita and Lynn Sr continued to sit in the hot tub, but they started sweating very hard.

"Is it me, or did it get very hot in here?" said Lynn Sr.

Daffy came by and saw this.

"Whoa, someone's been messing with the thermostat." said Daffy.

He tried to turn the thermostat back to normal but the nob broke.

The duck became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Daffy.

He went to the tub and turned it off and grabbed the Loud parents.

"So...hot...and...sweaty." said Rita.

"Yeah yeah, now put on some clothes, the outside part is family friendly." said Daffy.

Later; a ton of cops were investigating the entire area.

Meek and Rock who were in their personal armors and Wart were inspecting the thermostat.

A telescope came from Rock's helmet's eye and scanned the thermostat.

"The thermostat was set to about 209 degrees." said Rock.

Everyone is shocked.

"Just below the boiling temperature." said Meek.

Rock nodded.

"Yep." said Rock.

Wart sniffed the air.

"I smell bacon." said Wart.

He started drooling.

"I'm starting to crave bacon." said Wart.

Everyone looked at him.

"Isn't he vegan?" said Rock.

"Debatable." said Meek.

Rock nodded.

"Anyway who would do such a thing?" asked Meek, "Plus I have a feeling someone was trying to kill Lynn Sr."

Lynn Sr became confused.

"What, why?" said Lynn Sr.

"Maybe you did something to piss somebody off." said Wart.

Lynn Sr became confused.

"How?" said Lynn Sr.

"That is a good question." said Meek, "But there's no way of trying to find out who and why?"

"Unless we had a killer to help us out." said Rock.

Meek and Wart became mad.

"No, absolutely not. We are not bringing Swiss Army out of Arkham Asylum just to find out who's trying to kill a member of the Loud family." said Wart.

Rita became confused.

"Wait, why is that guy convicted in Arkham?" said Rita.

"He tried to kill Commisioner Jim Gordon two weeks ago, but Batman stopped him and he deemed himself insane and sentenced to life in Arkham." said Meek.

"Well we're desperate, plus if the killer kills Lynn Sr then Lily will grow up not knowing her father." Said Rock

Wart and Meek realized Rock was right.

"Well you got a point there." Said Meek.

Later; the three were in Arkham Asylum going down a hallway with tons of prisoners.

"This is what the prison looks like from the inside?" said Rock.

"Yep, this area has them lined up from crazy to craziest." said Meek.

They then walked past a cell that had Joker in it.

"May I have a glass of water?" said Joker.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

Joker groaned.

The three stopped in their tracks and looked at a cell similar to Hannibal Lectar's prison cell to see Swiss Army who was strapped to a chair.

He looked up and chuckled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my bestest friends in the whole wide world. Meek, buddy, looking good. Have you been working out?" said Swiss Army.

Meek groaned.

"Typical." said Meek.

Swiss Army turned to Wart.

"And the warthog detective. You seem bigger then when we last met." said Swiss Army.

Wart snorted.

Swiss Army finally turned to Rock.

"And you...I have no idea who you are. I swear we've met, but I'm having trouble remembering you." said Swiss Army.

He turned back to Meek.

"Knowing you, this isn't a courtesy visit. You must need me to help find out who's trying to kill someone. Desperate are we?" said Swiss Army.

Meek nodded.

Swiss Army laughed.

"Who's the unlucky fellow?" asked Swiss Army.

"Lynn Loud Sr." said Meek.

"Alright, and when am I going to be released?" said Swiss Army.

Rock pushed a button on the wall, releasing Swiss Army from his chair.

"Now." said Rock.

Meek typed in a code, causing the door to open up.

Swiss Army sighed.

"Oh, finally." said Swiss Army.

He started to walk off, but was stopped by Wart.

The warthog pulled out an ankle monitor.

Swiss Army saw this

"Oh come on, that thing?" He asked, "Don't you trust me?"

"NO!" shouted Wart

"Fair point. But if I'm gonna help I want something in return." Said Swiss Army.

"We're not making deals." Said Wart.

"What is it?" asked Meek.

"I want some stuff in my cell. A TV, a game system, some books, and barbie dolls." Said Swiss Army

That last one made the three heroes confused.

"What I'm a connoisseur of the fine makings of the barbie dolls." Said Swiss Army. "Heck when I'm not doing evil I post a blog."

"Fine." said Meek.

Wart then placed the monitor on Swiss Army's ankle.

The cyborg groaned.

"This can't possibly get any worse." said Swiss Army.

"If you do anything evil, then the ankle monitor will electrocute you." said Wart.

"I stand corrected." said Swiss Army.

Back at the manor lynn Sr was freaking out.

"This is bad, this is bad." said Lynn Sr.

"You're telling me, there's a rooster outside armed with nunchuks." said Mike.

Outside the mansion; there was a rooster messing around with some nunchuks.

The rooster clucked.

Zoey is shocked.

"Why is there a martial arts bird outside?" said Zoey.

"Took Lana to the petting zoo and she brought home Chuck Norris's pet bird." said Mike.

 **Flashback**

At some type of petting zoo; Lana was petting the same rooster.

"You're just misunderstood." said Lana.

Mike who was badly bruised up groaned.

"Yeah, he is." Mike said before falling unconsious.

 **End Flashback**

The group then saw Swiss Army with a suitcase approaching the house.

"Nope, not happening. I am not sharing a home with a convicted killer." said Mike.

"You and me both." said Zoey.

"Please, he's only here until we can find out who's trying to off me. He won't do anything evil." said Lynn Sr.

The rooster clucked a bit before leaping up to attack Swiss Army, only for the cyborg to turn his right hand into a cannon and shoot the bird, killing it and turning it into a rotissery chicken.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"I'm packing up." said Mike.

"Me too." said Zoey.

She and Mike left the room as a knocking sound was heard.

Lynn Sr walked to the door and opened it up to see Swiss Army.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but there was a ninja chicken in the front yard." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr nodded as Rita came by and she saw Swiss Army and became mad.

"You can't be serious." said Rita.

Lynn Sr turned to his wife.

"What other choice do I have? If I'm going to find out who's after me, I'll need help from someone with experience." said Lynn Sr.

"Well no one else thinks this is a good idea." said Rita.

She pointed to the stairs where Mike, Zoey, Sonic, Marco, Jackie, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Courtney, Randy, Ben, Spongebob, Tails, Knuckles, the Titans, Danny, Sam Manson, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Sylvia, and Kai who each had suitcases were walking down.

Swiss Army saw this.

"Oh come on. I won't try and kill any of you while I'm here." Said Swiss Army.

"Yeah that's what worries us." said Ben.

"You're way to unpredictable." said Izzy.

"Which is why I'm staying at Grandpa Scrooge's home until this arrangment is over." said Sonic.

"I'll make you chili dogs." Said Swiss Army.

Sonic did some thinking.

"No." said Sonic.

He left the mansion followed by everyone else.

"Of course." said Swiss Army.

He turned to Lynn Sr.

"You know of a place I can plug myself into for the night?" said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr just fainted.


	2. Job Opportunity

In the mansion dining room; everyone who didn't leave the mansion was eating dinner.

Swiss Army was looking at a chicken bone.

"That was a good chicken Lynn Sr." said Swiss Army, "No wonder your kids love your cooking."

"You're telling me." said Lynn Sr.

"I still think this arrangment is a terrible idea." said Daffy.

"No one cares." said Meek.

He then pulled out a remote.

"Besides, if he does do something bad, he'll get a bad shock." said Meek.

Swiss Army saw a cat walking outside and turned his right hand into a cannon and fired a round at him.

Meek pushed a button on his remote, causing the ankle monitor to electrocute Swiss Army.

"See, nothing to worry about." said Meek.

"This is the most idiotic idea you've ever come up with." said Lori.

"Who said this was my idea? Rock came up with it." said Meek.

Everyone glared at Rock who was entering the room.

He looked at everyone.

"What, who else would you get to find an unknown killer?" said Rock.

Everyone nodded at that.

"That's a fair point." said Lincoln.

"Anyways, how was everyone's day?" said Lynn Sr.

"Well, there was a fire drill at Toon City High today, though it wouldn't surprise me if that was actually one of Duncan's pranks just so he and Owen can get to the buffet first on All You Can Eat day." said Lori.

 **Flashback**

In Toon City High; Duncan was speaking into a microphone.

"Attention, this is a fire drill, stop what you're doing and evacuate the building immedietly." said Duncan.

Skinner then ran out of his office.

"EVERYBODY, THERE'S A FIRE, TIME TO PANIC AND GET OUT!" yelled Skinner.

Everyone screamed and ran out of the building.

Skinner then pulled the fire alarm handle and it went off.

Knuckles was very shocked.

"Somebody think of the students." said Knuckles.

Shaggy then ran out of a kitchen carrying a fridge.

"Forget that, save the food." He said before leaving the building with Knuckles.

Duncan and Owen who were still in the building walked to the cafeteria and saw a huge buffet.

"Lunch is served." said Duncan.

Owen chuckled.

 **End Flashback**

"Yep, wouldn't surprise me." said Lori.

Swiss Army laughed.

"Oh, I was such trouble when I was younger." said Swiss Army.

Everyone just stared at Swiss Army.

"I figured out how to move my thumb around with another hand." said Dog.

He then did the said trick.

Swiss Army smiled.

"Nice one Dog." He said and looked at Cat. "And Cat I know you are a member of the Fish Of The month so I got you this."

Swiss Army took a clear bag out to reveal 9 white fish trouts.

Cat started drooling and grabbed the bag and ate all the fish.

"Anywho, I was giving a chance to work on Galvan Prime." said Lisa.

Lynn Sr and Rita who were drinking glasses of water spat their drinks on Luna and Bugs in shock.

"WHAT!?" the two parents yelled.

Bugs and Luna who were soaking wet groaned.

"Come on." Said Bigs.

Meek pushed a button on his gauntlet and a mechanical arm with a towel on it appeared before wiping the wetness off of Bugs and Luna's faces.

The arm then returned to his gauntlet.

"There, all better." said Meek.

"Thanks." Said Bugs.

"Don't mention it." said Meek.

"Hold up, an offer on Galvan Prime?" said Lynn Sr.

"That's right." Azmuth said as he entered the dining room shocking the Louds.

"I forget that he lived here." said Lucy

"Same here." said Inspector Gadget.

Wart then took a bite out of a lettuce leafed vegan burrito.

He then burped.

"Better out then in as I always say." said Wart.

Swiss Army then vomited a huge amount on Wart, making the warthog scream.

"How true." said Swiss Army.

Wart grumbled.

"I'm not gonna electrocute you because I would have done the same." Said Wart.

"I'll bet." said Swiss Army.

He then turned to Lisa.

"Anyway how did you get that?" asked Swiss Army.

Lisa did some thinking.

"I've been inventing tons of stuff, one of them caught Azmuth's eyes, some type of battery that doesn't ever run dry." said Lisa.

Azmuth nodded.

"What she said." said Azmuth.

Lynn St smiled.

"Well I'm proud of you Lisa." said Lynn Sr.

Rita became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Rita.

"Come on Honey one of our kids is going to space and to another planet." saod Her husband. "I mean how often does that happen?"

"Never, never happens." said Rita, "And I intend to keep it that way."

"I've got a spaceship." said Wart.

"Same here." Said Meek.

"I'm pretty sure everyone here has a ship." said Gadget.

"For once Gadget is right." said Daffy.

Everyone nodded.

"Still not happeni-"Rita said before turning to Lisa to see that she was gone, "And she's gone."

Swiss Army laughed.

"Such a good parent." said Swiss Army.

Rita grabbed Meek's remote and pushed a button on it, electrocuting Swiss Army.

"Hey, that's to be used if Swiss Army does something evil on my watch." said Meek.

Rita punched Meek.

Rita then grabbed her hand in pain.

"Ow." said Rita.

"Wow, you're starting to act like Lynn Sr before my first thanksgiving." said Meek, "Always hating on me."

"Yeah, what times." said Lynn Sr.

Rita became confused.

"Wait, how'd you take that attack and not flinch?" said Rita.

"Crime fighting has made me very durable." said Meek.

Rita nodded.

"Right." said Rita.

With Lisa and Azmuth, the two we're heading to his planet.

"Here we are, Galvan Prime." said Azmuth.

Lisa is amazed.

"Amazing." said Lisa.

"Yep." said Azmuth.

The ship then landed.

Azmuth smiled.

"Home sweet home." said Azmuth.

The two exited the ship.

They are then greeted by a crowd.

"Welcome, for the smartest Galvan in five galaxies is back." said Azmuth.

Lisa is shocked.

"Five, I thought it was every galaxy." said Lisa.

"Nope, it's just five, but who's counting?" said Azmuth.

Lisa nodded.

"I'm going to enjoy this planet." said Lisa.

Unknown to them someone was watching.

It was none other then Psychobos.

"Yes enjoy this planet girl for soon your smarts will be mine." He said and laughed.

He then walked off a bit before turning back around.

"And I use the term loosley." said Psychobos.


	3. Temporary Job

The next day in Toon Manor; Swiss Army was sleeping in some type of chamber.

It then opened up and he woke up before exiting it.

He stretched and yawned.

"Ooh, what a night." said Swiss Army, "Haven't slept that comfortably in a long time."

He then walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Okay, going to have to keep a sharp eye out on Lynn Sr." said Swiss Army.

His stomach then growled.

"What to eat?" said Swiss Army.

He opened the fridge.

"Hmm." said Swiss Army.

He pulled out a carton of milk and started drinking it.

Bugs who came in saw this

"Are you drinking from the carton?" He asked.

"Yeah sorry I'm use to doing that at my lair." Said Swiss Army.

He coughed a bit.

"How old is this milk?" said Swiss Army.

He looked at the milk.

"TWO MONTHS OLD!" He shouted.

He spat the milk back in the carton.

Bugs groaned in disgust.

"Gross." said Bugs.

"Tell that who keeps getting old milk." said Swiss Army.

"Daffy does it." said Bugs.

Swiss Army nodded.

"I see." said Swiss Army.

He then walked off.

"I'm going to kill him." said Swiss Army.

But his ankle monitor electrocuted him.

Bugs smirked.

He turned to the readers and chuckled while pulling out a remote.

"Ain't I a stinker?" said Bugs.

The monitor stopped shocking Swiss Army who groaned.

"Ouch." Swiss Army said before falling on the ground.

Later; he was in Vanzilla with Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr looked at the Cyborg.

"Why tag along with me?" said Lynn Sr.

"If I'm to find out who's after you, I need to know your daily routine." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"Alright." said Lynn Sr.

"Besides, there's no way of figuring it out without getting to know who you're protecting." said Swiss Army.

Meek who was in the Bounty Cave chuckled.

"Personally, I could figure out who I'm protecting just by hacking stuff." said Meek.

He then smiled.

"But I won't." He said, "I know this guy all to well."

He then drank some Gatorade.

"Now to watch Saturday Live." said Meek.

He logged onto YouTube and started looking at videos.

Back with Lynn Sr and Swiss Army; they parked outside of Rook Shim's restaurant.

Swiss Army became confused.

"This is where you work?" said Swiss Army.

"Yep." said Lynn Sr.

Just then Rook Shim came out and saw Swiss Army.

"A KILLER!" yelled Rook Shim.

Swiss Army became confused.

"Killer, where?" said Swiss Army.

He looked around and Lynn Sr moved his rear view mirror to the cyborg who looked at his own reflection and groaned.

"Why do I keep forgetting that I'm very recognizable?" said Swiss Army.

"Probably because you're such a good assassin." said Lynn Sr.

Swiss Army nodded.

"True." He muttered

The two exited the van.

Rook Shim is mad and looked at Lynn Sr.

"This has to be the worst idea anyone's ever come up with." said Rook Shim.

Lynn Sr sighed and explained everything to Rook Shim.

She was shocked.

"Oh that makes sense." said Rook Shim.

She then glared at Swiss Army.

"As for you, because of your trustworthiness, I am going to have to keep you on the roof." said Shim.

Swiss Army is confused.

"Why?" said the cyborg.

"Because you are a contract dimensional assassin who is always in trouble." said Shim.

Swiss Army held his leg with the ankle monitor up.

Rook Shim saw this.

"Are you?" Rook Shim said before seeing Swiss Army nod.

"Yep, being monitored." said Swiss Army.

Rook Shim nodded.

"I see well OK you can be a waiter." Said Rook Shim.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"Oh sure, have a guy who's technically on house arrest and is very recognizable be a waiter." said Swiss Army.

Meek still in his cave chuckled.

"Yeah that is not the best idea." said Meek.

He then looked at the readers.

"Seriously, it isn't." said Meek.

Back with Swiss Army he was waiting tables.

But everyone was cowering in fear.

"Don't worry everyone I'm not going to kill you all." He said. "Besides before I was killer I was the best waiter."

Everyone still cowered in fear.

"If I was gonna kill you all then why would I be waiting on you?" asked Swiss Army.

"Maybe you'll Poison our food." Said a alien woman.

Swiss Army is shocked.

"Please I'd never poison food. I'm a famous chef when I'm not killing." said Swiss Army. "Haven't any of you seen my cooking show?"

Everyone just shook their heads.

Swiss Army groaned.

"It was before my little accident." said Swiss Army.

 **Flashback**

Swiss Army before he became a cyborg and in his Jack Gardner persona was cooking a ton of stuff in front of a camera.

"And then you add the cheese sauce." said Swiss Army.

He poured a bowl of cheese sauce into a frying pan.

He smiled.

"And finally we add a spice of your choice, personally I prefer the Montreal steak seasoning." said Swiss Army.

He grabbed a jar labeled 'Do Not Use' and opened it up.

"Sprinkle like so." said Swiss Army.

He started sprinkling the stuff in his frying pan, only for a big explosion to destroy the entire building with the future cyborg in it.

 **End Flashback**

"I've never been the same ever since." said Swiss Army.

Everyone cried on that story.

"Anyways, what can I get you?" said Swiss Army.

"I like the four piece Chicken and a side corn please." Said a child.

Swiss Army nodded.

"Uh huh." said Swiss Army.

"A Cheeseburger with extra onions." Said The Father

"Daring today aren't we?" asked Swiss Army.

"Yeah." said the father.

"Chicken salad." said the mother.

Swiss Army nodded.

"Coming up." said Swiss Army.

He walked into the kitchen.

"Four piece chicken with a side of corn, cheeseburger with extra onions, and a chicken salad." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"On it." said Lynn Sr.

He then started doing loads of cooking.

Swiss Army then looked outside the kitchen.

"Seems like they're the only family here so far." said Swiss Army.

Rook Shim came by.

"It's always like this." She said. "Don't worry another family is here."

Swiss Army saw the Loud Family and Rook Shim's Family

"Huh your family is here." Said Swiss Army.

"Didn't see that coming." said Lynn Sr.

"I know." Said Rookie Shim. "Mom what are you doing here?"

The Rook mother looked at her daughter.

"I am enjoying myself." said Rook Bralla.

"Plus it's not often we see our daughter anymore." Said Rook Da.

"Rook Shar and I do father." Said Rook Blanko.

Rook Da nodded.

"Besides these two." said Rook Da.

He then saw Swiss Army and became shocked.

"KILLER!" yelled Rook Da.

"Relax I'm here to see who's after Lynn Sr." said Swiss Army.

Rook Da sighed.

"I do hope so." said Rook Da.

"I'm being monitored right now." said Swiss Army.

He looked around and saw a mysterious guy in a cloak walking in and sitting at a table.

Swiss Army became confused and started scanning him with his robotic eye before stopping.

"Nothing." said Swiss Army.

The hooded man smirked.

"So, hired help in the form of a convicted assassin, this should be interesting." said the figure.

"May I help you air?" a Voice asked.

The figure saw Rook Shim.

"Yeah, I could use some Slime Pasta." said the figure.

"We do not have that here." said Rook Shim.

"Yes you do." Leni who was looking at the menu said.

Rook Shim looked at Leni.

"We do?" said Rook Shim.

She opened up another menu and became shocked.

"Huh we do." said Rook Shim.

"I'll take some of that." said Lana.

Swiss Army wrote that down.

"I think we will all have the same thing." Said Rita.

Swiss Army wrote stuff down.

"Alright." said Swiss Army.

He looked and saw the hooded figure is gone.

"Huh?" He asked

In the kitchen Lynn Sr was cooking but unknown to him the same hooded figure who now has a sword Out was behind him.

But then Swiss Army appeared and fired a round from his right arm which was shaped like a sniper rifle at the figure, knocking the sword out of the figures hands.

The figure turned to the cyborg.

"You'll never take me alive." said the figure.

The figure then tossed a smoke bomb on the ground before it exploded.

The cyborg went to the smoke only for it to clear up, revealing the figure was gone.

"Damn." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr looked around and smelt something.

"What is that?" said Lynn Sr.

"He who smelt it, dealt it." said Swiss Army.


	4. First Job

Back on Galvan Prime; Lisa was using a blow torch on some stuff.

A Galvan came by and saw this.

"What're you doing?" the Galvan asked.

Lisa looked at the Galvan.

"Setting up a new security system." said Lisa.

The Galvan nodded as Lisa resumed working.

Just then Azmuth came by and saw Lisa.

"So how's work?" said Azmuth.

"Doing good, I'm almost done." said Lisa.

Azmuth nodded.

"Okay." said Azmuth.

Lisa smiled.

"And done." She said.

She stepped back and flipped a switch.

The thing she was working on powered up.

Unknown to them the purple crab saw this.

"New security system? It'll be junk real soon." said Psychobos.

He then laughed.

"And I use the term loosely." said Psychobos.

But then an empty can of soda hit his head.

"GET A NEW CATCHPHRASE!" yelled a voice.

The Purple Crab groaned.

"What do that guy even know about catchphrases?" said Psychobos.

He then laughed and left.

Back with Lisa; she was now working on a remote.

"This remote should control the security system." said Lisa.

Azmuth nodded.

"Alright." said Azmuth.

Psychobos started to sneak up behind Lisa who just pushed a button on a remote, causing tons of electricity to electrocute the alien crab.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." He said and wandered.

Soon red and blue Lasers appeared and hits him.

"RED, BLUE, RED, BLUE!" He shouted.

Soon a Mallet came and whacked him hard.

"Night Mommy, wind up the cat and let your the lock." The Crab Said.

Soon a Sailor, a Ninja and samurai appeared Star Trek Style and grabbed Psychobos

"TO NEW MEXICO!" The Sailor shouted as he, the ninja and samurai took Psychobos away.

Azmuth saw the whole thing that happened and chuckled.

"Works like a charm." said Azmuth.

Lisa nodded.

"Yep, sure does." said Lisa.

She then smiled.

"So what's to eat?" She asked.

"Lots of stuff." said Azmuth.

The two then walked off.

Psychobos returned on another part of Galvan Prime groaning.

"I'LL KILL THAT GIRL!" He shouted.

He then passed out.


	5. Destroyed Van

With Swiss Army; he was in a bathroom sitting on a toilet.

"How am I even doing this? I'm a cyborg." said Swiss Army.

Some farting sounds were heard.

He became confused.

"Well that's new." said Swiss Army.

He then left the rest room and saw Luna.

"So, doing anything bad?" said Luna.

"Well I haven't been electrocuted, so what do you think?" said Swiss Army.

He was then electrocuted by his ankle monitor.

"Right, lying is evil as well." said Swiss Army

"But sometimes Lying is a good thing." Said Luna.

Meek who heard that was confused.

"I should do some improvements." said Meek.

He then did some work on his remote.

With Swiss Army; he was confused.

"Lies are good at times, how?" said Swiss Army, "I'm constantly lying to my employers just so I can keep their money."

"You just got to know what to tell people and what not to tell them." said Luna.

Swiss Army nodded.

"Okay." said Swiss Army.

Later; the day had ended and Swiss Army was waiting by the Loud Van.

"Well, killer got away, but I still managed to keep everything safe." said Swiss Army.

He then tapped the van, only for it to fall apart into sliced up bits, shocking him.

"Well, someone safe." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr exited the restaurant and saw the van before becoming shocked.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VAN!?" yelled Lynn Sr.

Swiss Army gulped.

"Vandals who like to slice stuff apart obviously." said Swiss Army, "Believe me sir, it just fell apart like this when I touched it."

"He's telling the truth." A Voice said.

Everyone saw Meek.

"Meek, what're you doing here?" said Lynn Sr.

"Isn't it obvious, he's been keeping track of me to keep from doing anything evil during my temporary parole." said Swiss Army.

Meek nodded.

"Yep." said Meek, "By the way the mailman sent some of your mail to my home again."

He pulled out some mail and gave it to Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr smiled.

"Sweet." said Lynn Sr.

He opened an envelope and smiled some more.

"I've been nominated as a judge to a cooking competition." said Lynn Sr.

Swiss Army smiled.

"Congratulations." He said.

Lynn Sr smiled.

"I'm so happy." said Lynn Sr.

He walked off.

"It's a trap." said Meek.

Swiss Army became confused.

"Pardon?" said Swiss Army.

"A judge of a cooking competition, what better way to get someone out in the open?" said Meek.

Swiss Army nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" said Swiss Army.

"That's what we're going to find out." said Meek, "Good thing I saw the return address."

Later; nighttime has fallen and the two were on a rooftop.

Meek was in his Bounty Hunter armor.

Swiss Army has his four Arms out and with 4 different weapons.

"This the place?" said Swiss Army.

"Yep." said Meek.

Lynn Sr who's with them gulped.

"Is there a reason you brought me along?" said Lynn Sr.

"Nope, just chose to do that." said Swiss Army.

Meek climbed into an air vent.

The meerkat then appeared over a room with a computer and knocked a part of the vent off before landing on the floor.

He sat down and started doing some hacking.

"Where is it?" He asked

He kept on typing stuff down as Swiss Army and Lynn Sr appeared.

"Find anything?" asked Lynn Sr.

"So far, just a lot of lame episodes of Pickle and Peanut that were downloaded from iTunes." said Meek.

He continued hacking.

"I deleted them." He said.

He then saw something and became shocked.

"All the results say Lynn Sr." said Meek.

Lynn Sr is shocked.

"What?" said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, apparently everyone wants you to judge." said Meek.

Swiss Army scoffed.

"No they don't." said Swiss Army, "If I wanted to get someone out in the open like that, I would have done something very smooth, like tamper with the results to make it seem like someone was voted unanimously. Thereby making an easy target."

Everyone nodded.

"So someone wants Lynn Sr to judge so that he can be in plain sight." said Meek.

"Question is who?" said Lynn Sr.

"And why?" asked Meek.

"We'll find out tomorrow." said Swiss Army.


	6. Failed Attempts

Back on Galvan Prime; Lisa was eating an omlette.

"Mmm, tasty." said Lisa.

Azmuth nodded.

"Indeed." said Azmuth.

Lisa took another bite out of the omlette.

"It tastes a little weird though." She said. "Almost like there are bugs in here."

Azmuth whistled.

Lisa then grabbed a garbage can and started vomiting into it.

"What do you expect we're frogs." Said Azmuth.

"I didn't think you'd be this disgusting." said Lisa.

She resumed vomiting.

"Oh, I think a little of it went into my mouth." said Lisa.

With Psychobos; he was approaching Azmuth's lab.

He laughed.

"This'll be easy." said Psychobos.

He then walked into the lab but walked past a laser.

"And I do use the term loosely." He said.

But then a whole bunch of mechanical feet stepped on him.

Psychobos groaned.

"That has to be very painful." said Psychobos.

He groaned again.

"And I use the term Loosely." He said.

He then passed out.

Back with Lisa and Azmuth.

The two were in Azmuth's home relaxing.

"I thought you Galvins always worked?" asked Lisa.

"Don't be silly even we need to relax." Said Azmuth.

Lisa nodded.

"Fair enough." said Lisa.

She looked around.

"Do you have a TV? My favorite show the Love Boat is almost on." She said.

Azmuth nodded.

"Cable?" said Lisa.

"Sling TV." said Azmuth.

"Good enough." said Lisa.

Later; the two were in a living watching Love Boat on a TV.

Azmuth is shocked by the show.

"What kind of a show is this?" said Azmuth.

Lisa smiled.

"A very good show." said Lisa.

"The plot?" said Azmuth.

Lisa looked at him.

"Basically it takes place on a cruise ship and involves the crew and passengers." said Lisa.

Azmuth nodded.

"I see." said Azmuth.

He's shocked.

"How did this show stay on for so long at the time?" said Azmuth.

Lisa smiled.

"Who cares. It's a good show." Said Lisa. "And this is coming from a girl who's the genius of the family."

"Yep." said Azmuth.

Outside the lab; Psychobos was scaling the walls of Azmuth's home.

"Once I take Azmuth hostage I'll have revenge." He said and sees the Love Boat on TV. "THE LOVE BOAT IS ON! I FORGOT TO RECORD IT!"

He climbed into the room but stepped on a button and a safe fell on him, crushing the crab.

The safe opened up and Psychobos was inside of it bruised up.

"Seriously?" He asked.

He groaned in pain and stepped out of the safe, only to be crushed by another safe.

The safe opened up and Psychobos exited it, even more bruised up.

But then a toaster fell on the crabs head.

He became confused.

"That's it?" said Psychobos.

He laughed.

"Is that all it can do?" He asked.

Just then a Piano fell on him.

"Where did that girl get a Piano?" asked the Crab.

Then a NASA space probe fell on him.

The crab then pulled out a white flag and started waving it.

"I surrender." said Psychobos.


	7. Lynn Sr's Killer

The next day on Earth; loads of people were gathered in the McDuck Mall.

Lynn Sr was sitting down at a table.

He gulped.

"Well this seems interesting." said Lynn Sr.

Swiss Army who was standing next to a bear statue nodded.

"Yeah, a good day for a murder." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr gulped again.

Swiss Army leaned on the bear statue, only for it to fall apart.

The assassin became shocked.

"Oh come on." said Swiss Army.

He inspected the statue and became confused.

"Wait, this thing was cut up the same was as the van yesterday." said Swiss Army.

He picked up a chunk of the statue.

"Fresh heat signature on it." said Swiss Army.

He did some thinking.

"First attempt was at a hot tub, and the person knew the boiling temperature could cook anyone or anything alive." said Swiss Army.

He became shocked.

"My god, I know who's after Lynn Sr." said Swiss Army.

He ran over to the table.

"Mr Loud, you've got to get off that table." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr was confused.

"Um why?" He asked.

"Because your killer is here." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr became more confused.

"Are you sure?" said Lynn Sr.

Swiss Army nodded.

"Yeah." said Swiss Army.

"Where is he?" asked the father aloud

"Right here." A Familiar Voice said.

The two saw a hooded figure.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"Not bad with all the stunts you pulled trying to get to this guy Momakase." said Swiss Army.

"So you figured it out." the figure said before removing the robe, revealing it was an Asian woman named Momakase.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Everyone minus Swiss Army and Lynn Sr ran off screaming.

"My killer was a woman this whole time?" said Lynn Sr.

He chuckled.

"Wow, I must really be attractive." said Lynn Sr.

Swiss Army then back handed the man on the back of his head.

"No, you did something to upset her." said Swiss Army.

"Enough talk." Momakase said before pulling out one of her Graphene Katana's, "Time to die."

She ran to a shocked Lynn Sr and tried to attack, but her blade was blocked by Swiss Army who had both his hands turned into swords.

"Hold it, before you do why kill me?" asked Lynn Sr, "What did I do to you?"

"I admit even I'm confused." Said Swiss Army.

"He knows what he did." said Momakase.

Everyone did some thinking.

 **Flashback**

Lynn Sr was eating some sushi.

He then turned green before vomiting in a garbage can.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait, you did all this over poorly cooked sushi?" said Swiss Army.

"POORLY MADE SUSHI!" The Villainess shouted.

Momakase became mad and tried to attack Swiss Army, only for him to keep on blocking her blades.

"Who cares?" said Swiss Army.

"MY SUSHI IS THE BEST!" She shouted. "I MAKE THEM PERFECTLY!" She then pointed her knife at Lynn Sr. "THIS GUY JUST HAS NO TASTE!"

Lynn Sr is mad.

"Um question how long do you cook the SUSHI for?" He asked.

He was slapped in the back of the head by Meek who had appeared appeared in his armor.

"You don't cook sushi, it's just created with rice and some steamed meat at times." said Meek.

Lynn Sr Nodded.

"Anyway, how about I try your sushi again?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No." said Momasake.

She tried to attack Lynn Sr again, but her attacks were blocked by Meek with a lightsaber sticking out of his right arm.

"You fool I will kill Lynn." She said and pulled out a Sushi. "With my Sushi Bomb."

Everyone just stared at the sushi.

"That's just sad." said Swiss Army.

Momakase tossed the bomb and ran off.

The bomb started beeping rapidly, shocking everyone.

But then Shaggy appeared and ate the bomb thinking it was sushi.

Everyone is shocked.

"Mmm, tasty." said Shaggy.

He then farted some fire out.

Everyone was more shocked.

"Wow, just like fire ants." said Lynn Sr.

Izzy who was with Owen groaned.

"Fire ants don't fart fire." said Izzy.

"I farted fire once, want to hear about it?" said Owen.

"No." said Izzy.

She leaned over to her boyfriend.

"Maybe later." said Izzy.

Owen smiled.

"Well, we found the supposed killer, but she got away." said Meek.

"Don't worry I'm sure you heroes will catch her." Said Swiss Army.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah." said Meek.

With Momakase; she was running from the bank.

"They'll never get me." said Momakase.

But then she was trapped in a plasma net.

"What the?" said Momakase.

Then Rock in his armor and Wart appeared.

"Good thing we were told about this before hand." said Wart.

The Villaness grumbled.

"Curses." said Momakase.

She then growled.

"Lynn Sr better watch out because I'm not going to give up until he's dead." She muttered.

She was then tasered by Rock before passing out.

"Shut up." said Rock.

He then took off his helmet to reveal his bad eye.

Wart noticed it and became shocked.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Wart.

Rock noticed his bad eye was uncovered and moved some hair in front of it.

"I really need to make sure my eye's covered up more." said Rock.


	8. Back in Arkham

In Arkham Asylum; Swiss Army was sitting in his cell playing on the X Box One.

"Sheesh, the game play is lame." said Swiss Army.

He then smiled.

"But totally worth it." said Swiss Army.

He then set the controllers down and picked up a remote control.

He started flipping through channels before reaching Mr. Ed.

"Can't beat the classics." said Swiss Army.

Just then Meek came by with Lynn Sr.

"How's the prison life?" said Meek.

Swiss Army turned to the two.

"It's got it's ups and downs." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr smiled.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for the help." He said.

"Don't get to mushy on me, unless I get paid some money to do you in, you'll be off the hook." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr gulped.

"But I'll never take that offer because your a good cook." Said Swiss Army.

"Yeah I'll bet." said Lynn Sr.

"You have my word as a killer." Said Swiss Army.

 **Interview Gag**

"The word of a killer is not all that honest." said Meek.

 **End Interview Gag**

Lynn St nodded.

"To say thanks as well I'll send you my cooking every day." said Lynn Sr.

"Okay." said Swiss Army.

Lynn Sr and Meek walked out of the prison.

"I'll just use his cooking to escape this place." said Swiss Army.

Then an alarm went off and a ton of guards appeared and started beating the cyborg up.

"YEOW!" yelled Swiss Army.

With Lisa and Azmuth; the two landed a spaceship on the Toon Manor runway.

The two exited the ship.

"That was a good day." said Lisa.

Azmuth nodded.

"It sure was and I'm happy you enjoyed it." Said The Frog.

"I did." said Lisa.

Rita came by and saw Lisa and Azmuth.

"So how was it?" said Rita.

Lisa smiled.

"It was great but I wouldn't recommend eating food there." Said Lisa.

Rita became confused.

"Why?" said Rita.

"The food is loaded with bugs." said Lisa.

Azmuth chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a deliquesce." said Azmuth.

The group then saw a fly buzzing around before a tongue appeared and grabbed the fly.

The fly then went into Globox's mouth.

The frog like creature ate the bug before burping.

"Mmm, tasty." said Globox.

Lisa is shocked and fainted.

"Just be glad he didn't eat a baby Tiffin." said Azmuth.


End file.
